


Senpai's Night In

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some months after the end of the events of GX, Tsubasa invites Chris over to spend the night, just the two of them. However, what she didn't tell Chris was that Maria was there, as well, and she had plans for the both of them.</p><p>Takes place in an alternate timeline after Exhichrisionism, where Chris discovered her fetish but never had sex with Elfnein. Takes place after Chris' 18th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai's Night In

"Yukine! It's so nice to see you," Tsubasa greeted as she opened the door, leaning in for a quick hug. Chris returned it gently and smiled softly, happy to see her friend. Tsubasa released her and took a step back, a wordless invitation into the house. "Father is on a business trip and Ogawa is doing... something for Genjuuro," Tsubasa continued, "We'll have the house to ourselves tonight."

"Oh, f-"

"Also, Maria is here."

 _God damn it,_ Chris thought. "Great!" Chris said.

She took her shoes off as she passed into the threshold, tucking them off to the side near a pair of heels that could only belong to Maria. Following Tsubasa inward, she strode into the kitchen. Maria was busy by the sink, a large glass bowl next to her, and ingredients all across the counter. There was a flour-y hand print on her ass.

_Fantastic._

"We decided to try to bake a cake!" Tsubasa chirped happily.

 _Without Ogawa here I think someone's going to burn the house down_.

"It's going... alright," Maria muttered, running to the fridge and grabbing a carton of eggs and a jug of milk. Hurrying back over to her phone on the counter, she leaned over it, squinting as she read something off it. She opened the egg carton and cracked two eggs open into the bowl, and started pouring some milk into a measuring cup. "Tsubasa, can you help me for a moment?"

"Of course!" Tsubasa answered, walking over to Maria and... pressing her hips against Maria's and leaning over her back, taking hold of the bowl and whisking it away to a different counter, plopping it down in front of Chris. "Do you think you could mix this up?"

"Sure," Chris said, awkwardly taking the whisk thrust to her by Tsubasa.

"Actually, I've got an electric mixer that would probably be a bit easier to use..." Tsubasa said, turning and moving past Maria again, brushing her fingers against the taller girl's behind.

Chris opened her mouth, eyebrows arched angrily, ready to chastise the pair by telling them to do that sort of thing at home. Before she spoke, though, her eyes softened, and anger turned to fear. _Oh my god_ , Chris thought in abject terror, _they already_ are _at home!_ She watched, eyes wide and mouth agape, as Tsubasa once again slunk by Maria, gently running her hands over the taller girl's hips in a completely unnecessary manner.

 _Oh to hell with this,_ Chris thought, and took hold of her pendant."KILLITER ICHAIVAL TRON!" she screamed, forgoing the typical melodic chant in her anger. Light flashed around her and she felt the familiar tugs on her body as Ichaival wrapped her up. The light faded, Chris stuck a hand in the air and summoned a gatling gun. Without a moment's hesitation, she brought it down, and jammed the barrel into the mixing bowl.

"Chris, don't-"

Chris spun it up.

The bowl slid off the table and bounced off the floor, but not before cake mix, eggs, and milk were thrown to the far corners of the kitchen. A slurry of pre-cake slopped all over everyone, some even landing in Chris' hair. Her fury subsided, Chris transformed back into her street clothes. Looking to her left, she smiled as she saw Maria and Tsubasa with their hands off each other to try and wipe the mess off themselves.

"Yukine!"

"Sorr-" some egg dripped out of her hair and onto her chest, sliding down into her bra. Chris stiffened at the uncomfortable, slimy wetness between her breasts and shook herself, desperately trying to rid herself of it. It didn't work and merely squished the egg onto her blouse, ruining her shirt as well.

"Chris? Why did you do that?"

"Sorry."

Tsubasa stared blankly then sighed. Maria was trying to wipe some milk off her shirt with a wet washcloth. Her white shirt. Which was wet. And made her baby blue bra very evident. "Well, I can offer you two a change of clothes," Tsubasa muttered. "Sizing might be a bit of an issue, though."

"Anything would be appreciated," Maria said.

Tsubasa nodded and walked out of the room, fiddling with the buttons as she left. Chris opened her mouth to apologize to Maria, but the taller girl interrupted her.

"Sorry, Chris. I know how uncomfortable that kind of thing makes you. I should have told Tsubasa to stop," Maria said, then paused for a moment, then smiled and continued. "Your methods may have been a bit extreme, though. Here, let's get this mess cleaned up."

"R-right," Chris stammered, surprised at Maria's admission of guilt, but accepted the washcloth Maria tossed to her gratefully.

\---

Tsubasa walked back into the room wearing only a pair of shorts, carrying a blue sweater and what looked like an old Lydian uniform. "Wow, you two sure cleaned up quickly," she observed, then turned her attention to her two friends and their still-messy clothes. "Take your shirts off."

Maria and Chris blushed in unison as they found their eyes drawn to Tsubasa's modest breasts.

"What? We're all girls," Tsubasa said, blushing a little herself at the sudden focus on her assets, and feeling extremely inadequate all of the sudden, "Kanade never bothered with a shirt when we were alone together." Tsubasa's blush deepened. "I- I don't mean that she stripped around me I just mean that if she was already topless she wouldn't take the time to put a shirt on!"

 _Oh, well, if it was a Kanade thing_ , Maria thought, and started undoing the buttons on her shirt. "You're right. We're all girls, and we have all seen each other naked. Not really a big deal, is it?"

Chris hesitantly followed suit. _Of all times, now? I can't tell them what I do at home. And... in public... I am such a hypocrite._

Tsubasa watched eagerly.

Maria's shirt was off first, and, taking hold of the damp washcloth again, she began to dab off her chest where a few stray clumps of egg yolk remained. Tsubasa stepped over and handed the Lydian uniform to her friend. "It might be a bit small around your breasts," she explained, "but you should be able to get it closed. If you take your bra off."

Maria shot Tsubasa a quick, quizzical look, but Tsubasa only smiled sweetly at her. Taking the shirt, she was surprised at how roomy the sleeves were. Starting at the bottom and doing up the buttons, she was unsurprised when she found that Tsubasa was right, and the buttons wouldn't close around Maria's much more sizable bosom. With a sigh, she undid the buttons and took the blouse back off, reached behind herself, and unclasped her bra. Rolling her shoulders to remove it, her breasts fell free, losing a bit of their volume without the support.

Tsubasa made no effort to hide her staring, instead focusing all her effort on not looking at them with as much lust as she felt.

True enough, when she was able to squish her breasts more, she was able get the shirt buttoned, if only just. _What are you planning, Tsubasa?_ Maria tried to inhale, and felt the buttons strain. Resigning herself, she focused on keeping her breathing steady despite taking shallow breaths.

"See? Just fine," the blue-haired girl said with a smile, then turned to her other friend. Chris was still working on getting her shirt off. "Chris, this was really the only thing I have that might fit you. I don't think anything I own is going around your hips, but this should be long enough to work as a miniskirt of sorts."

"Why would I need something for my legs?"

"Because you've got egg on your skirt."

 _How did that even happen?_ Chris asked herself. "T-thanks, Tsubasa," Chris said with a wavering smile, pulling her shirt over her head and reaching a hand out for the sweater. Even with the support of her bra, her breasts swayed slightly as she moved.

"You got egg in your bra, right? You can take that off, too. I mean, I'm not planning on putting a shirt on, and Maria doesn't have anything on under her shirt. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Chris' blush deepened, but she complied. Reaching behind her back, she slowly undid her bra, and delicately rolled her shoulders. Keeping her eyes down, she took her bra off, and set it aside. Tsubasa quickly snatched it up and offered her a damp rag.

"You're going to want to wipe the egg out from between your breasts," she said with a smile. "That's going to get very uncomfortably sticky if you don't."

Gingerly accepting the rag, she cupped her left breast and pulled it up and away, wiping underneath it with the rag in a quick, rough motion that sent her right breast jiggling. Tsubasa had to look away, and even Maria found hers eyes drawn to her friend's chest. Switching hands and boobs, Chris wiped under her right, then took a couple swipes down her cleavage, before throwing the rag into the sink and pulling the sweater over her head in one motion. Something stopped her from pulling it all the way down, though. She tried to object, to question, but had a mouthful of sweater.

"I'm not going to let you get the only thing in my closet that fits you dirty, Yukine," Tsubasa said, her voice deep and heavy, "Maria, take off Chris' skirt."

Chris could feel Maria's presence behind her, and closed her eyes, hoping it'd all be over soon.

"Sorry," Maria said, leaning in close to Chris' ear as she squatted down to get better leverage on the waistband of her friend's skirt. With a tug, it came free, sliding over Chris' hips and down her legs. Tsubasa nearly instantly let the sweater fall. It was just barely long enough to cover her modesty, and, her arms now free, Chris tugged at the hem. The neck was very wide, styled to expose one shoulder. For the first time in a while Chris thanked her genes for her big boobs, as her shoulders were nowhere near broad enough to hold the sweater up on their own. The soft fabric hung onto her breasts, exposing a bit of cleavage. Were the sweater just a few inches longer, it almost could have been passed off as a intentional design choice. She stepped out of her skirt, and just like her bra, Tsubasa snatched it up without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm going to go put your clothes in the wash, so they don't get stained," Tsubasa said, and turned to walk out of the room again. Pausing just before the door, she turned around. "Hey, Maria, want to get a movie ready? Let's watch Alien."

"Sure, Tsubasa, I'll get it ready to go."

Tsubasa nodded and smiled, then turned and left.

There was a moment's pause.

"Your panties are really cute, Chris."

Chris merely pouted and blushed in reply.

\---

Whatever it was that made Kirika and Shirabe always want to snuggle against Maria, apparently Chris and Tsubasa saw as well. Well into the movie, Tsubasa was cuddled rightly against Maria, head resting on the taller girl's shoulder, hands curled around her upper arm. A light blush had covered Maria's cheeks for the duration, since, true to her word, Tsubasa had never bothered with putting a shirt back on. Chris had started the film seated next to - but not touching - Maria, and had gradually shifted from sitting next to, to leaning on, to nuzzling, and eventually had worked her way down so her head was resting in Maria's lap. While one hand was trapped by Tsubasa, Maria's free hand had at some point found itself on Chris' head, and she was stroking her hair absentmindedly.

The climax of the movie had passed - or so it seemed - and the heroine was safe aboard her escape pod, when suddenly the alien burst from the back section, surprising everyone. Tsubasa, though she'd seen the movie several times, twitched a little, grasp closing a little tighter on Maria's arm. Chris stiffened and Maria felt the younger girl tense up beneath her. Maria, on the other hand, gasped, inhaling deeply for the first time in a couple hours. She felt the buttons strain and heard stitches start to pop, but only had enough time to think _Oh damn it_ before her shirt exploded.

The sleeves separated entirely from the main body of the garment, the back split down the middle, and buttons flew in every direction as her borrowed clothing fell apart around her body. Her breasts, for lack of a better term, flopped out, breathing in their new freedom and restoring most of their volume. She didn't move to cover them though, or even make another sound - she felt oddly at peace with her sudden exposure. Also, Tsubasa was holding both of her arms down, so it wasn't like she could have covered herself even if she'd felt the desire to.

"The hell was that?" mumbled Chris.

"Oh, Maria's shirt was too small," Tsubasa explained loudly, "and it's torn open. What a shame." Tsubasa shifted her weight and released Maria, sitting up. Without hesitation she began picking shreds of the destroyed shirt off of Maria, very soon leaving her friend topless next to her. "See? Nothing wrong with being topless."

 _So that's what she was playing at_ , Maria thought. _Well, two can play at that game, and really, it's not like we haven't seen each other naked before._ Leaning back, Maria spread her arms wrapping one around Tsubasa's shoulders and letting the other hang limply off the back of the couch. Accepting Maria's wordless invitation, Tsubasa once again leaned in, aiming a little lower this time. Her head rested against Maria's breast and shoulder, her friend's soft flesh warm and comforting. Maria lowered her arm and began idly tracing shapes along Tsubasa's exposed back and side, tickling her lightly.

Tsubasa responded by sliding her arm behind Maria, lower down between the pink-haired girl's back and the soft cushions of the couch, fingertips playing along her spine. She felt the muscles in Maria's back tense ever so slightly, but she didn't move and didn't make a sound. With a deliberate slowness, Tsubasa moved her hand to the side, around to Maria's ribs and under her arm, and ever so carefully started to toy with the soft flesh of her friend's breast. Again, she briefly felt Maria tense up, but the girl didn't object at all. Growing bolder with Maria's boulder, she twisted her hand upwards, only inches from Chris' resting head, and brushed a finger over Maria's exposed nipple. The girl breathed in sharply through her nose, though she said nothing. Encouraged, Tsubasa began to play with and tweak Maria's nipple, rolling it between her fingers, squeezing softly, twisting delicately. Maria's breaths started to become slower and deeper, a very deliberate attempt to keep her breathing pace steady so as not to alert Chris to the lewd activities going on above her. Watching Maria's face start to flush, Tsubasa got an idea.

"You know, Yukine..." Tsubasa started, her voice low and breathy, "You're the only one who still has a shirt on. Why don't you take it off?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Maria quickly added, shooting a glare at Tsubasa, silently telling her not to force Chris into anything that would make her uncomfortable.

Head still in Maria's lap, Chris inhaled deeply and sighed heavily, then sat up. Her eyebrows were arched inward slightly, a slightly pouty frown on her face. Her expression grew angrier - no, determined.

"Chris, you really don't have t-"

Chris grabbed the hem of the sweater and pulled it up over her head swiftly, and laid back down on Maria's lap. She wouldn't let them see her smiling. She couldn't let them know how much she wanted to enjoy this. She couldn't let them know how hypocritical she was about the whole "Do that at home!" thing. So she crossed her arms tightly over her breasts, covering her nipples, and tilted her face away from Tsubasa and Maria.

Maria looked down in awe. Chris breasts were mighty indeed - not _quite_ as voluminous as her own, but of truly impeccable shape and roundness. She almost wanted to call them fluffy. Before she made a comment that would have embarrassed herself or Chris, though, Tsubasa's fingers returned to their teasing. Only for a moment, though, before they started to trail lower, down Maria's stomach, and down onto-

" _Tsubasa, no_ ," Maria mouthed at her blue-haired friend, " _Don't_."

Tsubasa merely smiled, and brought her fingers down to Chris's shoulder. Chris jumped a little at the contact. She didn't move or say anything though, and the gentle touch on her shoulder was... companionable. It was nice. Then the hand started to slide forward. _What the hell, Maria?_ Chris thought to herself. She was vaguely aware of the credits rolling on screen when-

"Well would you look at that, movie's over," Maria said, standing suddenly and separating Chris from the touchy-feely fingers. "It's kinda late, I guess we should all go to bed."

"I have nothing to do tomorrow, and neither do you, Maria. Chris, are you free?" Tsubasa asked with a sly smile.

"I- I didn't have anything planned," Chris stammered, sitting up.

"Do put the sequel in then, Maria."

Maria turned around, planning on fuming at Tsubasa, but found herself staring at Chris' breasts. _Magnificent_ , she thought. Their roundness, suppleness, the way they smoothly rose and fell with every breath Chris took. Maria swallowed.

"Maria?"

"Sorry," she said, shaken from her reverie, "What's the sequel called?"

"Alien _s_. Plural," Tsubasa answered. Maria turned and investigated the DVD rack, and Tsubasa stood. Chris looked over to her, wondering why she was getting up. With a single motion, Tsubasa had her skirt and panties on the floor, and she sat back down, completely naked. Chris' face turned beet red, but somehow she found herself unable to look away. Noticing the staring, Tsubasa turned back to Chris. "What? This is more comfortable. Do you have any idea how unpleasant those ridiculous concert outfits I have to wear are? I've grown to relish the feeling of taking my clothes off at the end of the day."

 _Tsubasa I swear to god if I turn around and you're completely nake- damn it._ Maria had found the movie and popped it into the player, and turned around to find Chris ogling her nude girlfriend. She hurried back to the couch and sat down between them, picking up the remote along the way and tapping the play button. Gingerly, Chris leaned back down, and put her head in Maria's lap again. Maria smiled.

As the movie started, she felt Tsubasa's hand going behind her back again, likely trying for another grab at the luscious breasts Chris could call her own. Maria had to admit, she was more than a little jealous. Sure, she might have a slight size advantage, but Chris' were just so perfectly shaped. She could hardly blame Tsubas- _No_ , Maria shook her head, setting her breasts a-jiggle. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to distract her clearly-horny lover, and she watched in fear as Tsubasa's hand made it to Chris' shoulder, then lower, and onto that glorious, round flesh.

Chris went rigid at the contact. Very specifically, however, she did nothing to stop it. Rather, assuming that it was the closer of those two lewd idols touching her, Chris decided that two could play at that game. She released one of her crossed arms and gently placed her hand on Maria's thigh.

 _Crap,_ Maria thought. Chris' fingers were different from Tsubasa's - shorter and a bit thicker, and they felt warm on her skin. Tsubasa's fingers were always so light and playful, and just a little cool to the touch, very teasing. Chris' touch was much more heavy-handed and deliberate, no teasing or holding back. It was... not bad.

Tsubasa, however, wanted to kick things up a notch, and changed from her gentle teasing, instead placing her palm fully on Chris breast and squeezing down. Chris bit her tongue to avoid from yelping, and inhaled sharply. _That's how you're gonna play this, Maria? Alright, fi- is... is she masturbating?_

Maria never stood a chance. With her free hand, Tsubasa had snaked down her stomach and slid it into her pants and under her panties in a flash. The constant molestation of her breasts had left her, well, aroused, and Tsubasa's finger easily slid inside her pussy.

"Remember, Maria," Tsubasa whispered in her ear, "Make a sound and Yukine finds out immediately. We wouldn't want to make her... uncomfortable."

 _She was planning this the whole night, wasn't she? I will get you for this Tsubasa, I swear, but- oh, oh that does feel quite nice._ Maria sucked her lower lip in and bit down, inhaling deeply through her nose. She closed her eyes at Tsubasa began to work inside her, the long, slender fingers familiar in their pleasures. She inhaled again, willing herself not to try to buck her hips against her lover. Tsubasa lanced deeper, harder, twisting her finger around, then adding a second. Maria closed her eyes and let her head roll back, mouth opening in a silent moan of pleasure.

 _Alright,_ Chris thought, _if you're gonna masturbate, I'm gonna masturbate. You. I... what the hell am I doing?_ Chris slid her hand higher up Maria's thigh, then rolled it inwards, up, under the skirt. _No going back_. Into Maria's panties.

Maria could no longer hold back, and gasped as she felt the third finger enter her. Tsubasa's quickly withdrew, holding onto the deception as long as possible, and started teasing Maria's clitoris. She moaned, low and throaty.

"Hhhaahh..." Maria panted. _What the hell are they doing? Oh, ohhh... why the hell do I care?_ Chris' fingers were less experienced, moving aggressively inside her, working to bring pleasure simply by raw effort. Tsubasa, on the other hand, was slower, more delicate, but knew exactly where to put her fingers to please Maria the most. Between the both of them, she was beyond salvation. Maria threw her head back over the couch, forgoing all pretenses, and spread her legs wide. "Nnnhhhaahh... ohh my ghhh... pl-please, Ts-tsubasa, I'm - nnnah - sooo cloooose..."

Chris sat up abruptly as Maria's movements shoved her aside, pulling her fingers out. "The hell do you mean Tsub-"

Tsubasa merely smiled back, eyes half-lidded, her hand continuing to work inside Maria's shorts. Maria didn't care, she was too close to ecstasy to even think properly. Chris' face turned redder than Ichaival. Maria screamed as she came. Tsubasa smiled even wider.

\---

"So, Yukine," Tsubasa started.

"Don't... don't talk to me right now."

"But you-"

"Were really, really good," Maria wheezed, still a bit out of breath. "I haven't... cum that hard in a while..."

"Then why did you shout out Tsubasa's name?" Chris asked, pouting.

"Is... is that really what you're mad about?" Tsubasa asked in disbelief.

"To be fair... she did... most of the work," Maria breathed, "also it's kind of... a reflex at this point... to be yelling her name as I cum. Because... you know."

Chris continued to pout.

"Well," Maria continued, "I hadn't been planning on letting Tsubasa force you into a situation like this, but if you're really that jealous... give me a couple minutes, then give me a reason to scream your name."

Chris blushed deeply again, but nodded.

"Also," Maria continued, "you might want to take your panties off."

"What? Why?" Chris voice squeaked a little. She wasn't entirely opposed to it, but still...

"Because Tsubasa's horny and naked, I'm horny and going to be naked as soon as I can stand, and you're horny and mostly naked. I think we all know where this is going."

Chris stood, and for a few moments, her pouty frown lingered. "I suppose," she said, frown disappearing, and looped her thumbs under the waistline of her panties and dropped them to the ground. Just like Tsubasa - and like Maria, from what her brief exploration into the pink-haired girl's crotch had revealed to her - she was completely shaven. Tsubasa and Maria stared openly. Just as with her breasts, her mound and lower lips formed a single, beautiful curve, split delicately, glistening slightly, where her body betrayed her arousal. She spread her legs slightly and a bit of a cocky smile played at the corners of her mouth. "What are you staring at? You said it yourselves earlier, we've all seen each other naked."

"Context matters," Tsubasa said hungrily, staring at Chris' immaculate pussy.

"Oh, hup, here we go," Maria muttered, sitting up and rising unsteadily to her feet. Taking hold of the too-tight skirt and pulling down, she revealed her own panties, her juices soaking through the blue fabric. Pulling them down, too, they stuck to her and peeled off slowly, like an octopus being pulled off it's prey. "There. Everybody's naked now. Happy, Tsubasa?"

"Extremely," Tsubasa answered, her voice positively predatory.

"Wait what?"

Tsubasa launched herself at Chris, hands colliding with the smaller girl's shoulders and pushing her to the ground. Chris' leg came up instinctively as she caught herself, and she found her knee pressed against something moist. Tsubasa moaned through her grin and her face started to flush a little. Despite herself, Chris smiled.

"You're getting right into the spirit of things, Yukine," she commented, "I'd almost think you have experience with a woman."

Chris' smile went away. "I... I have."

"What?" Tsubasa asked, her smile vanishing, too.

"Don't tell me it was with Kirika and Sh-"

"What? No!" Chris' scowl returned as she yelled at Maria, then her expression softened again. "Three years ago, before... when I was..."

"When you were with Fine," Tsubasa filled in. "She..."

"That's awful!" Maria practically shouted, "Such a horrible, vile woman she was. And to think for a while I actually _wanted_ to be her... Chris, I'm sorry for what she put you through, and what I and my compatriots must have put you through."

"It really... could have been worse," Chris admitted, "but, uh, thanks."

"Well, let's make you forget about the bad times," Tsubasa said, lowering herself over Chris, until her small breasts rested against Chris' mighty boobs.

"Was that your attempt at seduction?"

"Honestly, I wanted to touch your boobs."

"Fair enough," Chris said, and reached up and around Tsubasa's neck, pulling her in close. "Now give me some sugar."

Tsubasa laughed. "Was that _your_ attempt at seduction?"

"Well- I- because-" Chris stammered, and soon Maria was laughing too, "Because we were trying to bake a cake earlier! Also I'm really... not used to being the initiator."

"Right, right, of course," Tsubasa said with a hint of a smirk still on her face.

"You two are gonna want to be on the couch before you get into it," Maria said. "Friction burns are awful. N-not that I'd know."

"You have a point," Tsubasa said, somewhat grudgingly pulling herself off Chris and standing up. As she stood, she offered a hand to Chris, and pulled her up as well, making no effort to hide her staring at Chris' breasts. Tsubasa had a type, after all. "Well, Maria, get out of the way."

"I'm pretty comfortable, actually," Maria said with a smirk, "in fact, I think I'll just lay down." Maria spun herself sideways on the couch and laid herself out fully, covering all three seats. She patted her thighs. "You're still free to come lay down, too."

Tsubasa's grin returned, full and genuine, and she eagerly trotted over to Maria, sitting down heavily on the bigger girl's stomach. Maria grunted at the impact, but chuckled, and Tsubasa proceeded to turn herself and lay down on top of her girlfriend, back-to-front. Her lustful, cocky grin turned into a soft, pleased smile as she felt Maria's breasts against her back, and for just a moment, Chris' own smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" Maria said, almost surprised at herself for having caught the small gesture.

"It's just that..." Chris started, then paused and looked away. "You look so happy. Just being together. I've never had anyone like that."

"Yukine," Tsubasa breathed, and tried to sit up. Maria grabbed her from behind and stopped her before she could.

"Well come over here and get someone like that," Maria said with a smile, "Please, Chris, join us."

Chris walked over and awkwardly got onto the couch, knees digging into the plush cushions as she awkwardly moved over the piled up legs, and found herself kneeling at Tsubasa's and Maria's crotches, about to become much more intimate with two of her closest friends than she'd ever imagined.

"Lay down on top of Tsubasa," Maria instructed softly, patting Tsubasa's belly with the palm of her hand. The skinnier girl giggled a little and mimicked the motion, drumming her hands on her stomach.

"Actually, Maria, I was thinking... what you said earlier..." Chris trailed off, curiously unable to say it directly.

"Oh right, make me scream your name."

Chris blushed more, somehow.

"Alright," Maria said, "Tsubasa, lift your hips up for a moment."

Tsubasa obliged and Maria pulled her backwards, away from Chris. Tsubasa's head rested against Maria's on the arm of the couch, and she turned just a little to press her cheek against Maria's, humming contentedly.

"There you go, Chris. Easy access," Maria said, sliding one hand around Tsubasa's rear and spreading herself open with two fingers. "Make me scream."

Chris's blush faded somewhat, and a wicked smile spread to her lips. For just a moment, Maria thought she might be about to regret what she just said. Then Maria did regret what she'd just said. Chris re-positioned herself on the overly long couch, crawling back on her knees and laying down on her stomach, face inches from Maria's pussy. She leaned in, opened her mouth, extended her tongue to lick it... then jammed in two fingers. Maria shrieked and arched her back, inadvertently thrusting her pussy onto Chris' waiting tongue. Tsubasa grabbed hold of the back of the couch with one hand and Maria's arm with the other, trying not to lose her balance and tumble off, or worse, kick Chris in the face.

Having toppled Maria right into her cleverly laid trap, Chris dug in, pumping her fingers in and out of Maria as she took long, deep licks, thrusting her tongue in hard. Maria convulsed at every pass, Chris' tongue hot on her insides, running over every nook and cranny absolutely masterfully. Tsubasa was good, but this was something else entirely. Every fold, every ridge, every tiny crevasse in her pussy was being violated tenderly by Chris' burning tongue.

"Ch- hahn - Chri-hi-hisss..." Maria's voice came out at an awkward, warbling half-whimper, half-scream, breathing heavily. "H-how- ahnn~ are you so - oh - my god - oh - good at-"

Chris redoubled her efforts, pressing in harder, thrusting in deeper, and adding a third finger. Maria's voice was lost now, nothing more than a series of pants, moans, and ragged gasps for breath as pleasure coursed through her body. Her hands grabbed for Chris' head, but Tsubasa's legs were in the way, and instead she clamped down on the couch beneath her. Her moans grew louder as Chris worked harder, higher, closer, almost there -

Chris stopped completely. Just long enough for Maria to begin wondering why. Then ever so gently, Chris placed a kiss on Maria's throbbing clitoris. Orgasm crashed through Maria like a tsunami, rolling through her violently.

"Oh, ho, _CHRIS~!_ " She bucked her hips again, once more nearly throwing Tsubasa from her, her pussy clenching down on Chris' fingers with all it's might, trying to milk a non-existent cock. Colors popped in her vision, then faded, then everything faded, and still riding high on the best orgasm of her life, Maria passed out.

"Yukine..." Tsubasa said, startled at how thoroughly satisfied Maria looked. The pink-haired girl's eyes were blank and a heavy blush covered her whole face, her mouth hanging open as she gasped for air, chest heaving beneath the blue-haired idol. "How did you get so good at that?"

"I lived with Ryoko 'sadomasochism is an important part of breakfast' Sakurai for two years," Chris said with a bitter smile and a hint of a laugh as rolled back on her haunches and knelt between Maria's legs, "I got pretty good at eating pu... eating pu..." her smile faded, replaced with a deep blush. Tsubasa giggled.

"Apparently not very good at saying what you're doing, though," Tsubasa said, her smirk once again returning as she sat up to better converse with Chris.

"It's embarrassing!"

"You just ate Maria out and gave her a better orgasm than I ever have, in half the time. How can you possibly still be embarrassed?"

"Because this is the sort of thing you do with the person you love!"

Tsubasa was taken aback. "Y-you mean... you don't... me and Maria?"

Chris' mouth fell open in surprise, eyebrows gently leaning outward, an expression of shock on her face. "Y-you mean... you and Maria?"

"Mmmrghllah..." Maria groaned.

Tsubasa covered her mouth with a hand, muffling a laugh. "Yes, Yukine. Why do you think I asked you here tonight? Maria and I wanted to ask you to... be with us. Both of us."

"You... what?"

"We love you, Yukine. Well, I do at least," Tsubasa paused. "To be honest, Maria hasn't really spent enough time with you to make that decision. She said she was more than willing to give it a try though, and I really do believe you two could come to love each other, too."

Chris' face once again turned bright red, and for a few seconds, words failed her. "C-call me by my first name," she said, "Call me Chris."

Tsubasa's cool face vanished, replaced by the soft, embarrassed, lightly blushing face of a younger girl. "I love you, C-chri... Chris," she forced out, "I love you, Chris," she repeated with more determination and more color in her cheeks. Screwing her eyes shut, once more, she started "I love you Ch-"

Chris silenced her with a soft kiss. Tsubasa's eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring into those gorgeous purple pools just like she'd wanted to for so long.

"Yukine..."

"I said call me Chris," the silver-haired girl answered, leaning in for another kiss. Tsubasa could taste Maria on her lips. Her soft lips, gently parting, her tongue pressing against Tsubasa. Welcoming it happily, Tsubasa parted her own lips to allow it entrance. The taste of Maria got stronger, but it was mixed with something else, something unique. Chris' own flavor. It wasn't quite as sweet as Maria's, but mixing and swirling about in her mouth, Tsubasa couldn't care less as Chris' expert tongue had it's way with her. Tsubasa wrapped her arms around Chris' back, one angled up and taking the back of her head, pressing the shortstack harder into herself, and the other diving low, fingers splaying out around Chris' generous behind. Tsubasa pulled her tight, squishing against Chris' warm, firm breasts, nipples rubbing against each other. Chris moaned into Tsubasa's mouth, her lips vibrating gently. Tsubasa couldn't help but moan back, searching deeper into Chris' mouth. Hotter and heavier they went, Chris dominating Tsubasa's tongue despite her smaller stature. One of her hands slunk downwards, warm fingers sliding down Tsubasa's stomach, lower, down over her mound, and teasing at Tsubasa's entrance. Tsubasa pulled away gently, opening her eyes. Chris searched for an explanation in Tsubasa's flushed face, but the older girl simply leaned her head next to Chris', her mouth at Chris' ear.

" _Please_ ," Tsubasa begged. Chris obliged her, slipping a finger in. Tsubasa's breath hitched in her throat cutely and she hugged Chris tightly once again. Chris wasn't doing anything special, but somehow it felt so different from when Maria did it. Perhaps it was the shape of her fingers. Perhaps it was the warmth of her body. Perhaps it was the height difference that let Tsubasa hold the big-breasted girl so close. Whatever it was, Chris' finger - oh, make that fingers - felt absolutely magical inside her. Tsubasa moaned again, clutching Chris tightly, grinding her hips into the smaller girl's amazing hand.

Maria groaned somewhere beneath them. Coming back to the world of the conscious, her eyes slowly focused on what was going on above her - Chris was fingerbanging Tsubasa while holding her tight, the pair rocking against one another, blissfully forgetful of Maria's existence. She tried to say something, but all that came out was a weak sigh. Slowly, focusing all of her effort on it, she raised an arm, letting her hand fall heavily onto Tsubasa's shoulder. Tsubasa jumped and squealed a little as Chris' fingers slid out, then back into her more forcefully.

"Maria?"

Maria just pulled back with what little strength she had, wordlessly asking Tsubasa to lay back down. Tsubasa obliged her, gently leaning back down into the same position she had been before, with her head resting next to Maria's. With her one mobile arm, Maria beckoned Chris to do the same, then set her hand down across Tsubasa's stomach, fingers lingering at the entrance to Tsubasa's pussy. Chris slowly leaned forward and lay down on top of Tsubasa, her breasts pressing heavily against the tall, skinny girl. Tsubasa smiled as she felt large boobs against both her front and back, content in the warmth of her lovers' embraces. Maria briefly found herself regretting her actions again as she felt more weight on top of her, but was surprised when it stopped getting heavier so quickly. Chris was lighter than she looked, apparently. Shrugging - mentally, at least, she still couldn't really move - Maria gently penetrated Tsubasa, fingers working softly, making lewd noises as the younger idol's arousal became more and more apparent.

"Hnn... Maria..." Tsubasa moaned. Sure, Chris' fingers had felt great, but Maria's were quite a bit longer, plunging deeper inside her.

"You... can't have... all the fun," Maria said, her voice weak. She grunted, pulling her other arm out from underneath her, pushing it between Tsubasa and Chris. Turning her palm upward, she felt her way down Chris' belly, down to something a bit below, and gently teased her entrance. "May I?"

Chris nodded. She moaned softly, relishing the feeling of someone else having their fingers inside her, and Maria's long, slender digits were certainly a wonderful change from her own. She smiled, content with this warm feeling, allowing Maria to work within her. Maria's motions were fluid and soft, warm and welcoming, unlike Fine's rough, rapid movements that had been only for the witch to get herself off.

"Chris?" Maria asked, her voice mostly returned.

"Huh?" Chris responded, brought back from her trance.

"Chris, put a finger in her butt," Maria said calmly.

"I-in her butt?"

"Chris, do _not_ put a finger in my butt," Tsubasa cut in, more than a couple notes of panic in her voice.

"Put a finger in her butt."

"Don't-"

"I'm older."

"Sorry, senpai," Chris said, and licked her finger.

"Don't doooooOOOOOAAAAAAH!" Tsubasa tried to arch her back as she cried out in pleasure, but found herself weighed down by Chris, and instead being squished against breasts from all sides.

"Oooh, did you feel that, Chris? Our little sword just came," Maria said reaching up with her free hand and pulling Tsubasa in for a sloppy kiss. Tsubasa's tongue wobbled limply in Maria's mouth, her whole body quivering as Chris continued to tease around the inside of her anus.

"Hnnn... Chris..." Tsubasa moaned, hips squirming as Chris' finger toyed with her insides. Chris was truly a master at this, her movements expert in every way, feeling their way around Tsubasa, learning her shape, her depth, every little facet of the idol's rear entrance. Then, ever so gently, the one finger withdrew. Tsubasa grunted a little in disappointment, but didn't bother to take her mouth away from Maria's. However, when she felt two fingers pressing back against her back door, she pulled away, and tried to ask Chris to stop. She was too slow, however, and she could do nothing but clench her jaw and ride out the pleasure as Chris spread her ass wider.

"Wow, Chris," Maria breathed, watching Tsubasa's eyes lose focus, her blue hair flowing down as she arched her back with enough force to lift Chris up, and gasp in wordless pleasure. Tsubasa's face was heavily flushed, her panting growing heavier as Chris kept up her anal fingering. Her hands wrapped around Chris' back once more, but instead of the sensual copping-a-feel from earlier, instead clung tightly in a hug, wanting nothing more than to feel as close to Chris as possible. Maria's slower, more rhythmic ministrations to her pussy were picking up in intensity as well, and very soon another orgasm was rising with her.

"Oh... Chris... Maria... I- ha- I- ahn-"

"Go ahead," Chris whispered, her voice husky, "Cum."

Tsubasa's hips bucked violently against her lovers' fingers, her pussy and ass clamping down hard on the invading appendages. Flashes of lighting covered her vision, and she was vaguely aware of Chris kissing her, hard, but she was too lost in her second consecutive orgasm to care. Chris pulled away and Tsubasa panted like an animal, eyes rolling up into her head as she forewent any attempt to maintain dignity, her tongue hanging out as she came messily.

"I think we broke her," Maria chuckled from beneath Tsubasa, shaking all three girls with the gentle roll of her laughter.

"Broken wings can be mended," Chris replied.

"I'm not broken," Tsubasa said, "Just... wow."

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

"Hell yeah I am."

"I have an idea," Tsubasa said, "but I'm going to need your help because I really don't think I can move right now."

"Alright," Chris said, encouraging her to continue, "What do you need?"

"You two get up and put me on the bottom on the couch," she instructed, and waited for Chris to stand. The smaller girl grabbed Tsubasa by the shoulders and pulled her into a roughly sitting position, Maria aiding with a push from below. "Alright, Chris, hold me up for a minute so Maria can get up."

Chris squeezed Tsubasa tightly and held her off the ground, the taller girl hanging in her arms like a wet noodle. Secretly, Tsubasa was very pleased to be squished so tightly against Chris' breasts again. Secretly, Chris liked holding Tsubasa so close. Maria sat up quickly and scooted to the side, standing up off the couch and offering her support for Tsubasa as well. For another wonderful moment, warm, soft boobs surrounded her on both sides, and then Chris' fell away. Tsubasa would have reached back out for them, had she the strength. She wanted to suckle on them, not unlike a baby. Maria was kind enough to do it for her. Perhaps another day with Chris.

"Alright, now lay me down," the lithe idol commanded, and Maria obliged, setting her love down on the couch lengthwise, in a similar position she had been just a few moments before. "Good. Now, Maria, get between my legs and lift one up, so you can grind against me like you like to do so much. Then, Chris, sit on my face."

"Wait, what?"

"Kneel over my face and use it as a chair. I want to eat you out."

"But I-"

"Haven't gotten off yet," Maria cut Chris off as she got into position on the couch, lifting one of Tsubasa's legs and scooting forward to press her pussy against Tsubasa's. Tsubasa smiled and moaned quietly at the contact. "It's only fair."

"I suppose," Chris muttered, and gingerly placed one knee on the couch, swinging her other leg over Tsubasa's face. She started to lower her hips.

"Ah, wait, just a moment," Tsubasa said, "I wasn't quite done. I want you two to hold hands and kiss while we do this."

Maria blushed heavily, her hair seeming to spread out slightly at the tips. "W-why?"

"Because I want you two to fall in love," Tsubasa answered. Chris's face once again turned bright red and she looked away from Maria.

"Well," Maria said, rocking her hips a bit to get into a better position to reach Chris - and eliciting a pleased groan from Tsubasa in the process - "I did agree I would try, and I have no reason _not_ to like you, Chris. Come here."

"Sit down first," Tsubasa said, staring hungrily up at Chris' plush posterior, the wide, soft curves filling her vision. Chris obliged and finished lowering her hips, her pussy coming to rest softly on Tsubasa's lips. The idol kissed her gently, blowing a cool puff of air over her hairless mound. Chris quivered and leaned forward, finding herself caught in Maria's grasp. The tall girl's long, slender fingers intertwined with her own, and Chris looked up in surprise.

"Come, Chris," Maria said slowly, lovingly, "Kiss me."

Chris closed her eyes and leaned forward, pursing her lips delicately, and awaited Maria's kiss. A few moments passed and Chris was about to open her eyes again when she felt Maria's warm breath against her lips. Ever so softly, Maria closed the last of the gap, pressing her lips to Chris'. Maria's lips were fuller and firmer than Tsubasa's, tasting slightly of strawberries. It was a deep, heavy kiss, but both girls kept their lips closed. Maria pulled away after a few moments, her face loving, almost motherly, the soft curve of a small smile gracing her lips, her eyes half-lidded, a strange mixture of lust and intrigue dancing behind them.

"Mar-" Chris started to say, but her voice turned into a squeaky gasp as Tsubasa went to work on her other lips. The thin girl's tongue matched the rest of her body, long and narrow, invading deep into her. Chris shuddered, this was the first time in a very long time someone had been this close to her, physically or emotionally, and she relished both feelings. It felt so nice to be so completely loved, in more than one sense of the word. She squirmed, squeezing down on Maria's hands and closing her eyes.

"Well, she certainly likes you, Tsubasa," Maria said, beginning to rock her hips. She and Tsubasa groaned at the mutual stimulation, Tsubasa's voice muffled by Chris' pussy. The vibrations of her voice sent another shiver through Chris. Maria leaned in again, kissing Chris on the mouth once more. This time there was more lust - and more tongue. Maria parted her lips and lanced forward, spearing into Chris' mouth before the smaller girl could react. She wouldn't have either way, and Chris eagerly accepted Maria's tongue into her mouth, and soon they were lost in each other.

Chris, while alone more skilled than either of the other girls, simply didn't stand a chance when it was two-on-one. With her hands and mouth completely occupied by Maria, Chris was defenseless against Tsubasa's onslaught. Tsubasa lapped hungrily at Chris' pussy, tongue delving deep into her friend - no, lover's body. She could feel Chris quiver and shake above her, the shorter girl's thick thighs occasionally squeezing at Tsubasa's ears as small hints of orgasm started to dig at her. Tsubasa dared not slow down, though, because she was equally being pleased by Maria.

Maria's long, thick legs held Tsubasa in place as the taller girl ground their pussies hard against one another. Violently rolling and bucking her hips, a slick mess had very quickly coated both Tsubasa's and her own inner thighs, providing more than adequate lubrication for her aggressive tribbing. She moaned into Chris' mouth, pleasure building inside her. She was still sensitive from the life-changing orgasm Chris had given her only a few minutes before, and she felt that familiar burn rising within her. Encouraged, she rubbed faster and kissed Chris harder, dropping one of the silver-haired girl's hands and instead taking a handful of Chris' roundest flesh.

"Nnn," Chris moaned, wincing a little as Maria's fingers dug into her, the tall girl's palm rubbing over her nipple roughly. It felt so good to just be fondled like this. _Tsubasa's - ahn - mouth helps - oh - too_ , she admitted to herself. Powerless against the assault at both of her lips, Chris stopped caring at all, and ground her hips down hard on Tsubasa's face. This seemed to please the girl beneath her ass, and Tsubasa answered by redoubling her efforts, her tongue working faster inside the thick girl.

As the three girls kissed and ate and rubbed and did all of those things some more, each one felt herself rising closer to her peak. Chris' legs began to clamp down involuntarily, moaning as loudly as she could into Maria's mouth. Maria could feel electricity course through her with every pass over Tsubasa's pussy, and Tsubasa could feel the same. Chris pulled away from Maria briefly, then lurched forward, her hands falling on Tsubasa's stomach and her face landing squarely in Maria's cleavage. Chris screamed into Maria's boobs as orgasm rocketed through her. Maria would have laughed at the sensation if she hadn't twisted her hips and struck her clit against Tsubasa's pussy lips, sending her over the edge as well. Her arms wrapped around Chris' shoulders as she pulled the small girl deeper between her breasts, her mouth locked open in a silent cry of ecstasy. Her legs twitched and jerked around Tsubasa's crotch, sliding over the younger idol's clitoris as well. Tsubasa came instantly, tongue twitching inside Chris' trembling pussy as the wave of pleasure building inside her broke.

They sat there, frozen in orgasm, long seconds ticking by. Finally coming down from her high, Chris inhaled deeply, the scent of Maria's body filling her nose, and she delicately extricated herself from the tall girl's arms.

"Well..." Maria panted, "I think... I can... live with this..."

Tsubasa mumbled something muffled from underneath Chris. Chris made an attempt to pull herself off of Tsubasa's face, she really did, but her legs just didn't have the strength.

"Maria... please..."

Gently hugging Chris, Maria leaned forward and pulled Chris back with her, off of Tsubasa.

"Well, hah, Chris," Tsubasa started, breaths a sharp staccato of exertion, "What do, hah, you think?"

"I think... I... I want to..." Chris trailed off and hugged Maria tightly.

Leaning back farther, Maria lay down on the couch opposite Tsubasa, and started to gently stroke Chris' hair. The smaller girl's large breasts rested against her own, cushioning, soft, and lovely. Between her legs, she felt Tsubasa pulling away, and after a few moments, a more weight pressed down on top of them. Maria smiled and craned her neck down, softly kissing Chris' head.

"So? How was Tsubasa? Pretty fine, right?"

"Oh no, she was way better than Fine."

"... what?"

All three girls laughed briefly, before quieting.

"You okay down there, Maria?"

"I'm alright," the pink-haired girl answered, "Let's get some rest."

Tsubasa and Maria brought their arms around Chris from both sides, creating a small pile of warmth and love on the couch. Chris smiled and brought her arms around Maria, holding her tightly, and soon drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
